


Szpiegujesz mnie?

by Nazara (Haaska)



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Mass Effect 2, polish
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haaska/pseuds/Nazara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seria wyrwanych z kontekstu scen, chaotycznie rozrzuconych po timelinie. </p>
<p>Luźna wizja alternatywnych wydarzeń z Mass Effect 2, w których Jacob ginie jeszcze przez zakończeniem Projektu Lazarus( lub z tych czy innych powodów wcale się nie pojawia). Jego miejsce zastępuje Leng.<br/>Człowiek Iluzja nie uległ Mirandzie i zadecydował, że Shepard należy zrekonstruować ze stuprocentową wiernością, odrzucając pomysł kontrolującego chipa. Jednak ostrożności nigdy za wiele. Nigdy nie wiadomo, czy komandor nie obróci się przeciwko swoim wybawcom. Na taką okoliczność postanowił się przygotować.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Koalicja azjatycka

**Author's Note:**

> Jest to moja pierwsza praca; ogólnie piszę mało, a opublikowanie tej historyjki jest moją motywacją do dalszego pisania.  
> Noooo więc mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. Komentarze mile widziane, keelah se'lai!

Leng leżał na swojej pryczy z nogami opartymi o zagłówek. W ręce trzymał datapad i ze skupioną miną przeglądał jakieś dane. Na miniaturowym biurku migała kontrolka prywatnego terminala, sygnalizując o nowej wiadomości. Raz, dwa, trzy... jedenaście. Czekał równo jedenaście sygnałów.  
\- Wiem, że tu jesteś.  
Po krótkiej chwili ciszy nastąpiło subtelne skrzypnięcie otwieranej kratki wentylacyjnej; powietrze wokół niej zafalowało, kratka wróciła na miejsce i dopiero wtedy Kasumi wyłączyła płaszcz maskujący.  
\- Hej, Kai.  
Na dźwięk typowego dla Kasumi powitania Leng wykrzywił wargi, lecz nie spuszczał oczu z datapadu.  
\- Jeśli chcesz mnie zaskoczyć, musisz popracować nad skradaniem się. Myślałem, że jesteś lepiej przygotowana.  
\- Och, wcale nie chciałam cię zaskoczyć. - Kasumi bez skrępowania przesunęła rękę Lenga i usiadła na skrawku jego pryczy, nic sobie nie robiąc z jego wkurzonej miny. Oparty teraz na łokciu, położył datapad obok siebie.  
\- W takim razie mogłaś zapukać. Czego chcesz?  
\- Jak zapewne wiesz, mamy na statku inteligentnego i utalentowanego złodzieja. Zastanawiasz się zapewne, kogo.  
Zamiast odpowiedzi otrzymała pełne politowania spojrzenie, a więc postanowiła, że go wyręczy w zgadywaniu.  
\- Mnie. No więc, ten niezwykle wprawiony, atrakcyjny złodziej znalazł sposób, żeby pokonać monotonię na Normandii.sam wiesz, że Shepard ostatnio zabiera na misje tylko Garrusa i Liarę.  
\- Jednakże - Kasumi ostentacyjnie westchnęła i przechyliła głowę, udając wielkie zmartwienie. - ...jednakże jest to zabawa wymagająca drugiej osoby. Brak konkurencji zabija cały urok. - Skończyła z aktorzeniem i oparła ręce na kolanie Lenga, patrząc mu głęboko w oczy. O ile można było przewidzieć, gdzie patrzy; spod tego kaptura niewiele było widać. Głos zniżyła do głośnego, szybkiego szeptu, jakby chciała, by jej słów nie usłyszała wszechobecna EDI.  
\- Shepard zbiera modele statków. Trzyma je za szybą w swojej kabinie. Wszystkie są zabezpieczone systemem alarmującym. Jeden model to dziesięć punktów; dwadzieścia, jeśli zwiniesz go, kiedy Shep będzie w kabinie.  
\- A skąd będziemy wiedzieć, czy nie oszukujemy się nawzajem?  
Kasumi przymrużyła oczy urażona i już miała odpowiedzieć, lecz ciszę przerwał nagle spokojny głos pokładowej AI.  
\- Monitoruję całą załogę, a także nadzoruję wszystkie pokładowe kabiny i korytarze. Znając punktację oraz reguły gry mogę poprowadzić ranking.  
Leng milczał. Milczał długo i intensywnie; wzrok miał zamyślony, nieobecny. Wreszcie ożywił się, spojrzał na Kasumi z zawziętym wzrokiem.  
\- Ale za rybę po sto punktów.


	2. Spy onboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misji w dzienniku zadań szybciej przybywa niż ubywa, załoga robi się kapryśna, a słowo "prywatność" przeszło w zapomnienie. Kto powiedział, że służba na Normandii mogłaby przebiegać spokojnie?

Na kolejną misję - po moduł identyfikacyjny Żniwiarza - postanowiła zabrać Lenga i Samarę. Wciąż poznawała nową załogę i szacowała ich przydatność w walce, tak więc ostatnimi czasy rotacja ekipy naziemnej była normalną rzeczą. Garrus żartował, że przestała lubić starych znajomych. Oberwał łokciem w żebra, czy co tam turianie mieli w okolicach talii. Zaśmiał się, zabolały go blizny i pożałował jeszcze bardziej.

Podczas misji cała trójka nie miała problemu z zachowaniem zimnej krwi, nawet gdy sytuacja wydawała się... cóż, gdy mniej wprawieni żołnierze dawno musieliby zmienić spodnie. Mimo to każdy miał ciarki na plecach ilekroć z pobocznych korytarzy dobiegały hałasy lub odgrywali audio z porzuconych datapadów. Dalekodystansowa skuteczność Lenga dobrze dopełniała się z potężną biotyką Samary; komandor zanotowała w pamięci, że stanowią dobre połączenie.

Z misji wrócili z nowym nabytkiem, który nieźle przestraszył większość załogi. Posypały się protesty, kilka dłoni powędrowało na kabury, a Shepard nie nadążała z uspakajaniem wszystkich, że geth, którego przytargali jest nieaktywny. Najspokojniejsza ze wszystkich była Miranda, która zaproponowała rozpoczęcie odprawy, a gdy subtelnie jej odmówiono, zasugerowała wysłanie getha do placówki Cerberusa. Shepard obiecała, że to rozważy, i faktycznie zaczęła analizować możliwe rozwiązania. Najmniej spokojna była za to Tali, która początkowo wyglądała, jakby osobiście i gołymi rękami miała wyrzucić getha przez śluzę, a po chwili spochmurniała i wyraziła nadzieję, że komandor wie, co robi. Shepard uspokoiła ją i poszła do kabiny, zdając się na Garrusa, który zajął się już wzburzoną quarianką(choć sam wydawał się bardziej przerażony tym wybuchem gniewu niż samym gethem). Shepard postanowiła, że zanim zrobi cokolwiek innego weźmie długi pod prysznic, by zmyć z siebie pot i lepką świadomość, że spędziła sporo czasu wewnątrz cholernego żniwiarza.

* * *

 

_\- Zrób to._  
_\- Przepraszam?_  
Leng wszedł do kabiny Shepard bez zapowiedzi. Musiał w jakiś sposób obejść EDI, co byłoby jednak cholernie trudne nawet jak na kogoś tak biegłego w hakowaniu jak on. Shepard naciągnęła koszulkę na wciąż lekko wilgotne ciało, założyła nieśmiertelnik i dopiero teraz zwróciła się w stronę Lenga, który z kolei całkowicie ignorował komandor i krążył wte i wewte między akwarium a ścianą przy biurku.  
\- _Geth nie jest poważnie uszkodzony. Zaraz po uruchomieniu zacznę wydobywać z niego dane. Niektórych nie zdobylibyśmy inaczej, więc musimy go aktywować._  
Shepard oparła tyłek o biurko, założyła ręce na piersi i obserwowała krążącego infiltratora.  
\- _Jak już wydobędziemy wszystko co damy radę znaleźć, a trochę może to potrwać, zdezaktywujemy gheta. Za duże ryzyko..._  
- _Leng..._  
_\- ...dla Normandii, poza tym potrzebujemy jedynie danych. Pliki prześlemy do analizy do siedziby..._  
_\- Leng, posłuchaj mnie._  
_\- ...Cerberusa. Załogę Normandii postawimy w tryb gotowości, więc przy założeniu, że wszystko pójdzie..._  
_\- Leng!_  
Kai zatrzymał się nagle i spojrzał w górę, zaskoczony chyba bardziej tym, że Shepard zatorowała mu drogę niż jej podniesionym głosem. Ręce wciąż miała założone na piersi, usta zaciśnięte w kreskę.  
\- _Wiem, co mam robić. Wiem też, czego ty nie musisz robić. Wiesz, czego nie musisz robić?_ \- silny nacisk kładziony na słowo "musisz" sprawiał, że komandor brzmiała, jakby zwracała się do dziecka. - _Nie musisz uczyć mnie, jak przeprowadzać misje ani nie musisz wyznaczać kolejnych działań._ \- Leng wyprostował się, zwiesił ręce wzdłuż ciała i patrzył z góry na Shepard. Dziwne, jak mała wydawała się bez pancerza.  
_\- Tak więc dopóki wyraźnie nie poproszę cię o opinię, nie chcę jej słyszeć._   _A na pewno nie w mojej kabinie, do której wchodzisz jak do siebie._  
_\- Z całym szacunkiem, ale to jest najlepsze rozwiązanie. W przeciwieństwie do Mirandy wiem, że wysyłanie getha do siedziby nie jest..._  
_\- ...konieczne, tak samo jak awansowanie cię na doradcę._  
Komandor minęła infiltratora i stanęła twarzą do akwarium, z dłońmi splecionymi za plecami.   
\- _Rozumiem, że Iluzja nie powierzyłby mi statku razem z załogą bez kontroli... cholera, na jego miejscu sama bym go sobie nie powierzyła, ale wydaje mi się, że dwie osoby próbujące wmusić mi dwie różne opinie nie są do końca tym, czego oczekiwał. Mam rację?_ \- Nie odwróciła się, choć zerknęła za siebie. Nie widząc reakcji, westchnęła i ciągnęła pod nosem.  
- _Raporty, jak sądzę, też składacie osobno._ \- Leng uniósł brew i skrzywił się.  
\- _Ciężko przeoczyć dwa terminale w naszych kabinach, więc tak, składamy je osobno._  
\- _Możesz więc napisać Iluzji, że nie ma się czego obawiać. Mamy jeden cel. Pokonać zbieraczy. Dostanie to, czego chce. A teraz daj mi trochę prywatności, zanim przeniosę swoją kabinę tam, gdzie nikt jej nie znajdzie. -_ do cholernego wychodka - dodała w myślach.

* * *

 

  
Po wyjściu Lenga uprzedziła EDI, że nie chce być niepokojona i usiadła przed terminalem. Termoaktywny kubek z miażdżypaszczą - prezent od Tali - utrzymywał jej kawę w stałej temperaturze 75 stopni; wzięła łyka i podziękowała sobie za zamówienie zapasu parzonej kawy z rodzimej planety. Przyjemną chwilę rodem z reklamy na widach zakłócał jedynie zgrzyt po wydarzeniach sprzed paru minut.  
To nie wymiana zdań między nią a Lengiem wywoływała jej niepokój. Jak na Cerberusa przystało, miał irytujący nawyk wymuszania na wszystkich swojego, z pewnością jedynego słusznego zdania i w przeciwieństwie do Mirandy nie znał swojego miejsca w hierarchii, ale z tym spotkała się już wielokrotnie. Coś innego zastanawiało ją bardziej.  
Ilekroć ktoś wjeżdżał windą na górę, EDI uprzedzała o tym komandor. Drzwi były zabezpieczone i pozostawały zamknięte dopóki nie wydała pozwolenia na wizytę. Z tego, co wiedziała - a wiedziała to od Mirandy - nikt poza nią nie był uprawniony do swobodnego poruszania się po całym statku. Albo Leng włamał się do kajuty - co było niemal niemożliwe ze względu na EDI - albo miał uprawnienia do drzwi jej kabiny. Po cóż jednak wszedł do jej kabiny? Czyżby nie spodobało mu się, że pozwoliła quarianom zabrać Veetora do Floty, zamiast poddać go testom w siedzibie Cerberusa? A może nie pochwalał jej rozmowy z Kaidanem na Horyzoncie, jej zapewnień, że nie pracuje dla Iluzji? Lub tej samej rozmowy z Tali? Zapewne chciał pokazać w _subtelny_ sposób, że jego sposób nadzorowania - i kontrolowania - Shepard różni się nieco od kompetencji Mirandy.  
  
A wystarczyło przecież wysłać starego dobrego maila z pogróżkami. Shepard pokręciła głową i dopiła kawę.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nieumiempisać.jpg
> 
> Za bardzo siedzi mi w głowie wizja pobytu Lenga na pokładzie. Nie może być różowo, no skąd.
> 
> Dopóki nie wypłuczę z organizmu ostatniej myśli o tych alternatywnych wydarzeniach, będę maltretować Was kolejnymi rozdziałami.  
> O katorgo.


End file.
